


Сказки, рассказанные на ночь одним волшебником

by Lizbad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbad/pseuds/Lizbad
Summary: Это истории о чудесах, которые случаются каждый день, если только ты умеешь их замечать и о том, как важно никогда не отказываться от своей мечты.





	Сказки, рассказанные на ночь одним волшебником

О лампочках, светлячках и солнечных зайцах

 

Публичная бета включена  
Знаешь, от чего на самом деле перегорают лампочки? Спроси любого случайного человека, и он прочтет тебе длиннющую лекцию про вольфрамовые спирали, ток, напряжение и законы физики. Вот только все это — полная чепуха. На самом деле, внутри каждой лампочки живут сотни или даже тысячи крошечных светлячков, сбившихся в стаю, и именно поэтому, если наблюдать со стороны, кажется, что внутри горит сильное, яркое и ровное пламя. Если лампочка начинает тускнеть или, тем более, мигать и искрить, значит, светлячки умирают, превращаясь в крошечные, невидимые глазу искорки, и оседают на стенках лампочки. Но даже в самой маленькой лампочке таких светлячков очень много, и, пока не погаснет последний из них, она будет освещать все, что ее окружает, и распространять вокруг себя тепло. 

Когда последний мотылек умирает, лампочка гаснет окончательно и зажечь ее, не запустив туда новых обитателей, невозможно. Но, к счастью, все не так безнадежно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Дело в том, что светлячков порождает солнце, когда бросает на оконные стекла косые лучи и запускает в квартиры лукавых солнечных зайцев. Эти чудесные создания способны скакать по любым поверхностям и делать очень-очень тонким любое стекло. Энергии одного такого зайца вполне достаточно, чтобы зарядить самую тусклую лампочку и напитать меркнущих светлячков энергией. Их способность становится бессильна лишь тогда, когда все светлячки, населявшие лампочку, исчезнут без следа. Но подобные случаи бывают очень редко, потому что зайцы обладают способностью вовремя оказываться там, где их присутствие необходимо в данный момент. Чаще всего они спускаются с небес, когда заходит солнце, и прячутся от любопытных глаз редких ночных прохожих в мягких кучевых облаках, отчего те иногда подсвечиваются золотистым сиянием. Долетая до жилых домов, они заглядывают в окна, перед этим отыскивая среди них те, за которыми практически не видно свечения кружащих в лампочках светлячков, и, проникая сквозь стекло, устремляются к спящим людям, принося в их сны капельку волшебства.

Иногда, впрочем, солнечные зайцы появляются и среди бела дня. Нет, они не скачут по зеркальным витринам, не отражаются в лужах и не прыгают по лицам смеющихся детей и довольных жизнью парочек. Они отыскивают тех, кому действительно необходимо их присутствие: грустную девушку с разноцветными волосами и смешными большими наушниками на шее, задумчиво теребящую фенечку на руке; одинокого большеглазого мальчугана лет восьми, сидящего на скамейке, к которой прислонены костыли, то и дело поднимающего глаза от книги для того, чтобы кинуть завистливый взгляд на играющих неподалеку в мяч мальчишек, которые никогда и не за какие коврижки не примут его в свою игру. Погруженного в свои мысли парня, который курит одну сигарету за другой, с раздражением черкает что-то в блокноте и в конце концов вырывает из него один испорченный листок за другим и, комкая, кидает их на землю, даже не трудясь отыскать урну. 

Завидев таких людей, они тут же устремляются к ним, и вот уже девушка, встряхнув головой, надевает наушники и достает из рюкзака несколько мотков яркого мулине, а через полчаса на ее руке уже болтается новая позвякивающая бусинами фенька. Мальчик, привлеченный звуком чьих-то шагов, поднимает глаза от книги и видит, что один из играющих подошел к нему и с любопытством уставился на книгу, пытаясь вверх ногами прочитать название главы. Спустя несколько минут эти двое уже взахлеб обсуждают происходящее в книге, чем повергают в изумление вернувшуюся мать мальчугана. В этот день он обретет первого настоящего друга. Молодой человек, ощутив прикосновение солнечного зайца к своему лицу, отрывается от очередного исписанного листа, - он уже который раз пытается написать стихи своей девушке, с которой они сильно поссорились из-за какого-то пустяка, и складывает из него самолетик, как в детстве. Он запустит его возле ее дома, а ветер сделает все, чтобы он приземлился точно на ее подушку. С этого дня в лампочках этих людей снова начнут порхать крошечные светлячки.

Запомни же эту сказку, друг мой. Если тебе когда-нибудь покажется, что в твоей жизни погасли все лампочки и кругом непроглядная тьма, оглядись хорошенько по сторонам, мой друг: возможно, солнечный заяц уже летит к тебе навстречу, и, как только он достигнет цели, ты больше никогда не останешься один.


End file.
